What Happened?
by duckie666
Summary: It's the night after the christmas party and Ron would be fine if he could just remember what happened the night before! Contains Slash.


A/N This was written by my friend, Rosie. She rules and so does this fan fiction. Warning: contains slash and mild language so don't get offended. Characters don't belong to me or Rosie so don't sue us.

"Bloody Hell my head's banging!" Ron sat up in bed, pressing his fingers against his temples. Ron wished he hadn't drunk so much the night before, if only he could remember what went on…Slowly, so as not to make his headache worse, he got out of bed. The dormitory was silent so he made his way downstairs to the common room. There he spotted Harry sitting by the fire. Ron stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching Harry as he stared absentmindedly into the roaring flames. Once, the two of them shared a steamy, passionate relationship. But that soon ended when they chose different paths in life. Now Harry was straight and they were just friends, closer then ever since Hermione's tragic death. Harry turned, and his face broke into a smile. 'Good afternoon. Glad to see you've finally managed to drag yourself out of bed.'

'Mmmm, what time is it?' croaked Ron.

'Half past four. Honestly Ron, how much did you have to drink last night? You were really going for it, can you remember anything?'

'I remember that it was the Christmas party, and there was a lot of people and mistletoe. Why? What did I do?' Ron looked scandalized as he grabbed Harry's arm in fear.

'What didn't you do would be a more appropriate question! Don't you remember Malfoy?' Harry looked amused as Ron's face paled.

'Malfoy. What's Malfoy got to do with last night?' Ron saw that Harry was fighting back laughter. 'Oh leave it Harry; I'm not in the mood!' He stormed back upstairs and Harry heard him struggling to put on his robes. He sat back in the chair and wondered if he should tell him that the pair of maroon boxers adorning the fireplace were his.

At dinner, the Great Hall was unusually quiet. Harry was happily reminiscing about the previous night, whilst Ron was frantically trying to remember if anything had happened. Just then, Neville and Seamus joined them at the table. They sat either side of Ron and began piling their plates with food. Ron cleared his throat. 'Ahem. Hey guys, great party last night weren't it?'

'I couldn't tell ya, mate. I was banging Padma Patil all night.' Seamus stretched and yawned loudly. At the next table, Padma glanced over at their table and burst into a fit of giggles with her sister. Seamus winked and smiled and Padma waved back. Neville was dumbstruck. 'You had sex last night, in the castle? Wow, I didn't think you could do that. What was it like?'

'Neville! Oh my god I don't want to hear all the gory details when I'm eating.' Ron pulled a face and went back to his solitary pondering.

'Oh Ron, lets face it, it'll do Neville good to release some juices, even of they aren't in another girl.'

'SEAMUS! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP OR GO AWAY.'

'Yeh yeh, I know that secretly you want to hear all about it. The way that she lay back on the bed naked, wide open, waiting for me to enter with full thrust……'

'Right, that's it, I can't take any more!' Ron pushed his plate away and strode out of the Great Hall, Seamus's laughter still ringing in his ears. On the way out, he passed Malfoy and waited for the usual foul comments. But nothing came. Curious, he looked up and caught the blond teenager staring at him. Startled, Malfoy looked down and walked past. Ron stood dumbstruck, had he just seen Malfoy blush? A horrible thought hit him and he ran to the Gryffindor Common room, determined to prove himself wrong. When he got there, he had calmed down and convinced himself that he had been imagining it. He decided to get on with some homework, and then when Harry returned, he would ask him what really went on.

It was gone midnight when Ron awoke to another presence in the room. Thinking it was Harry, he spun round. 'Where the Hell have you been all this time?' However, it wasn't Harry standing at the entrance, but Malfoy. He stood transfixed, staring at the boy that sat in front of him. Ron was worried; there was no-one else in the common room or dormitories and he didn't know how Malfoy had gotten in. 'Malfoy, how the hell did you get in here?'

'I have a good memory, Ron. Although I had a lot to drink last night, I can still remember the password.'

'Look Malfoy, I'm too tired to fight you, and Harry's gonna be back any minute. Go back to your dormitory.'

'Oh Harry won't be back tonight, I asked him if he'd give us some time alone.' Malfoy's voice was as smooth as silk as he edged nearer to Ron's chair. 'Besides, I want a bit more of what we had last night.'

'W-w-what did we have last night?' Ron's voice shook as he realised that something had gone on with Malfoy, and Harry was right. By this time, Malfoy was right next to Ron and as he leaned towards him, Ron felt a tingle of electricity run through his body.

'Don't play games, Ron. I want action.' He ran his fingers through the flame-red hair, and slowly moved his hands down, over Ron's parted lips, past his torso and lingered at the base of his stomach. Ron gasped, the only time he had ever felt something like this was with Harry, but that was only a fraction of what he was feeling now. Malfoy, panting with anticipation, took his hand and led him silently up towards the boys' dormitories. Ron followed, under a spell so powerful that he could hardly breathe…

Malfoy paused at the top of the stairs and glanced back. His black eyes glittered in the flickering light and he smiled. He moved towards Ron and brushed his lips against Ron's open mouth. Shocked and excited, Ron responded, moaning softly as Malfoy pushed his tongue into his mouth. His head rolled back as he felt the familiar sensations take over his body. Malfoy pulled back, and opened the door to the dormitory. He led Ron to his bed and pulled the hangings shut, whispering 'You were pretty happy to dominate last night, but now it's my turn.' He slowly began unfastening Ron's robes and smothering him with kisses. 'Just lie back and relax, I'm gonna make all your fantasies come true.' He pushed him down onto the bed and gave him another long, sensual kiss. Ron closed his eyes, sinking into a fantasy world. He could feel the blood pumping around every part of his body and gasped with delight. Malfoy moved lower, kissing his neck, his chest. He ran his hands over Ron's body, sensing his pleasure, feeling him becoming rigid and tense. He stuck out his tongue and left a trial of saliva down Ron's stomach as he came closer and closer towards the bulge in Ron's jeans. By this time, Ron was groaning loudly, writhing on the bed, waves of pleasure pulsating through his body. 'Oh Malfoy. Lower, lower!'

'Relax; I want to make you cry with anticipation.' Malfoy unbuttoned Ron's jeans and slid them off his legs. He toyed with Ron's enlarged member, touching it lightly and then pulling his hand away. Ron arched his back, his hands twitching to finish the job himself. He felt like he was ready to explode and desperately wanted to feel the ecstasy that he longed for. Finally, Malfoy bent down and slowly took Ron's swollen head into his mouth. Ron cried out, begging for more, his whole body shaking. Malfoy opened his mouth wider, and took the whole length in. He began sucking, slowly at first and then building up so fast that Ron couldn't even cry out the pleasure was so great. Ron was shaking as Malfoy sat up and looked at him. 'What the hell are you doing? Ohhh please don't stop.'

'Ron, I want you to cum in my mouth. Is that OK?'

'Anything, anything,' Ron cried. 'Please keep going, oh my God, please keep going.'

Malfoy went back down, and put his hand into his trousers. He had cum long before, but with all the action going on, his penis was erect and twitching. He moved his hand up and down, enjoying the sensation you get when you pleasure yourself. Ron's moans turned him on as he quietly came again, spunk squirting out between his fingers. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Ron was watching him. Grinning, he ran his finger up and down his boxers, and drew out hand, which was covered in thick, white cream. Ron moved forward and began to lick his hand, enjoying the warm, salty taste of Malfoy's love juice. When he finished, he licked his lips. 'So, are you actually gonna finish me off or what?' Malfoy stroked Ron's end, and felt it twitch. Bending down, he sucked the penis one last time and groaned as Ron stiffened and offloaded his huge ball of spunk into Malfoy's mouth. Panting and gasping, Ron lay on the bed, too exhausted to speak. Malfoy lay down next to him and kissed him, at the same time letting Ron taste his own love honey. When he had finished, Malfoy placed his arms around Ron and together, they fell into a deep, contented sleep.


End file.
